The HERO Twin Duelist!
by Hisoka Hikari
Summary: Kiara Yuki, the younger twin Sister of Jaden Yuki is a transfer student from North Academy along with her Boyfriend Jesse Anderson. She thought that it'll be cool to see her Brother again and meet his friends, but she never thought that her Older Twin Brother was a danger magnet till they both get a blast from their past. JessexOC JadenxOC
1. 1: Duel for Jewels Part 1!

_**1: Duel for Jewels; Part 1!**_

It was a bright sunny day as a ship sailed the beautiful sea-blue ocean as Kiara Yuki looked over the railing on the deck into the ocean below with a smile. She let out a sigh as the wind that came off the ocean blew through her two-tone brown mid-back length that's brown on the brown and an orangish brown on top hair and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with warmth as she looked at her reflection in the water while her cream colored skin glowed with the sun light. Kiara took to wearing a white vest outlined in blue that fans out opened over a black tight sleeveless turtle neck shirt, faded blue skinny jeans accessorize with a blue leather belt that has another black leather belt hanging off right hip, blue tight elbow length fingerless gloves, and blue tennis shoes. The young girl rolled her eyes as she heard Adrian Gecko start complaining again about the cruise ship that they were on.

"It's day three aboard the S.S Dull and Boring," Adrian said into a tap recorder. "And I'm about ready to jump over boarded."

"Then why don't you?" she asked in whisper.

Kiara turned around when she heard a male laugh to see a boy with blue short massy hair that has bangs covering his forehead, cream colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a prefect muscular figure standing right behind her. Kiara smiled at him as he moved to stand next to her also looking out into the ocean this allowed the young girl to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I mean where's the pool party, the karaoke machine, and the all you can eat lunch buffet," the young man went on. "And what's the deal with the passenger shortage. There's only six of us and one of the girls is a 500 hundred pound crocodile name Shirley that hangs around the pool all day with Jim "Crocodile" Cook and they haven't moved from that spot since we sat sail and then there's the other girl who goes by Kiara Yuki, the younger Sister of Duel Academies own Jaden Yuki. She's a pretty young girl, but she's hangs around her boyfriend and fellow North Academy student and their the normal ones. Well that's more then I can say for Professor Thelonious Viper and with a name like that you know he's bad news, but every teacher has a pet, so enter Axel Brodie."

'Well, he's got one thing right,' Kiara thought as she lifted her head off of the blue haired boy's shoulder and pushed off the railing before walking away.

"Finally my prays have been answered," they heard Adrian say. "Our seas fairing days are over and I'm ready for Duel Academy, but is Duel Academy ready for Adrian Gecko."

Kiara moved to stand next to the boy that was laying near the pool who stood up holding the crocodile over his head.

"Beautiful sky's and coast lines," the boy said in an Australian accent, "just like back home, uh, Shirley?"

Kiara looked at a small transparent brown furball with a tail that has a blue bow and big green eyes that was floating next to her.

...My Line...

Kiara looked at the boy to see a small transparent purple cat with four ears that had a red crystal on the end of it's tail setting on the boy's shoulder. When the ship pulled up into the docks she walked off to see a balding old man wearing a mahogany jacket stood waiting for them with two others. Looking around, she allowed her eyes to roam before looking back at the ship.

'Where's Jesse?' she thought

Just then a purple cat with four ears that had a red crystal on the end of it's tail ran by with the boy from earlier following.

"_**Ruby**_!" he called in a southern accent. "_**Ruby get back here**_!"

He ran by her without evening saying hi making Kiara to sweat drop before she ran after him.

"Jesse!" Kiara called making the boy to look back at her.

"Kiara?" he asked.

"What's going on Jesse?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know," Jesse answered. "Something's up with Ruby though."

Kiara looked over at Jesse to see that he looked worried making her smile just a little bit, but she didn't say anything as they looked for Ruby.

...My Line...

_**Jaden's pov!**_

"_Hahaha_."

"Uh?" Jaden asked. "Whose there?"

"_Don't you remember me_?" a voice asked. "_Why won't you come and play Jaden_?"

"Who are you?" Jaden asked. "And where are you?" Jaden stood up to find himself in some kind of desert. "And where am I?" It was then that you noticed 6 figures in the distance. "Are you guys alright?"

"_I already played with your friends_," the voice said as Jaden ran down to the figures. "_But, they weren't much fun_."

When Jaden reached them, he saw that they were all statues.

"Alexis, Syrus?" Jaden asked, "hello. Come on say something?" Jaden reached out to the touch them, but they all blew away in the wind. "NO!"

...My Line...

Jaden's eyes shot open really fast to find a Winged Kuriboh favering in over him and he looked at him with worry as Jaden started to sat up.

"Am I glad to see you," Jaden told them. "I had this dream that our friends where statues."

"Kuri."

"At least I think it was a dream," Jaden mumbled.

"Kuri."

Jaden looked at Kuriboh confused.

"What's up Bro?" Jaden asked.

Jaden looked over to see a glow and then a head pocked out to look at them and he saw that it was a cat-like creature that had four ears.

"Bree."

"Talk about a strange day."

"There you are Ruby," a voice said in a southern accent making Jaden to look over to see a boy around their age with blue short massy hair, Caucasian colored skin, emerald green colored eyes, and a muscular figure and a young girl that he recognized at once. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Kiara?" he asked.

Said girl looked at them before her eyes went wide and she ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Jaden," she chimed happily.

Jaden cackled as he returned the hug before he looked back at the creature with interest.

"Dude is that a monster spirit or am I still dreaming?" Jaden asked.

The cat ran up the boy's legs till it was setting on his shoulders.

"This here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle," the boy said.

"Ruby who?" Jaden asked making Kiara to slap her forehead.

"No," the boy said with a hint of a laugh in his southern accent. "Ruby Carbuncle."

"Hold on?" Jaden asked. "Then that means you can?"

"Yup," the boy answered. "I assume that you can, too. That must make you two the euphemism Jaden Yuki."

"In the flash," Jaden said. "So how long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Since I was born I think," the boy answered. "And from what I hear it's the something with you two. Comes in handy doesn't it?"

"Talking to monsters is so rad," Jaden answered. "Usually. Anyway I never seen you here before. Are you a freshmen?"

"Uh…no actually," the boy answered. "I transferred here."

"Awesome," Jaden said as he held out his hand. "Well let me be the first to say welcome."

"That's mighty kind of ya," the boy said as he took your hand.

"That's strange," Jaden said. "Have we meet before?"

"I don't know, but it sure feels like it," the boy answered.

Kiara was to business watching Jaden and the boy's duel spirits mass around before they started to fight to which Kiara own duel spirit tried to break it up.

"Ahaha," another voice sounded. "There you are."

They all looked over to see a boy with a dinosaur bandana on his head looking at them from the door way with a boy that had blue hair next to him.

"The Rally's starting!" Syrus called out to him.

"Hey, wait?" Jaden asked, "that's today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus called back.

"So forward march!" Hassleberry ordered

"Guess we got to jet," Jaden told the boy, "see ya around." He then took off with Isis right behind him. "Come on Kuriboh!"

_...My Line..._

_**No one's pov!**_

Jaden was setting next Hassleberry in the crowd waiting for the rally to start. They were all looking forward waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to start making announcements.

"Alright!" the Chancellor called out. "Settle down! As you know it's the start of a brand new year. Does anybody remember their summer break cause I don't? Haha. But, I do digest. With every year…"

Hassleberry looked back to see a boy with black hair and matching eyes setting behind them.

"Hey, Princeton!" Hassleberry said getting the boy's attention. "This here is for the red barkers."

"Oh yeah?" the boy asked. "Then what are you doing here Huckleberry? Cause the last time I checked you were a Ra Yellow Bran, so what gives the right to set here?"

"For one people actually like me," Hassleberry answered with a laugh.

"Attencion," a small round guy with the top part of his head balding. "Reciting the academy pledge is our freshmen repetitive; Blair Flannigan."

"Not this freak," Chazz groaned.

"Is that why you came back, Chazz?" Hassleberry asked. "To be with your girlfriend?"

"AS IF!" Chazz yelled at hi, "she was the one who liked me!"

"Poor naive freshmen."

Up in the Obelisk Blue part of the stands a white haired girl just rolled her eyes when the young girl raised her hand.

"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to by the academy regulation to resolve all conflicts with dueling. To show respect for our Professors and our follow piers! Unless they plan to take over the world."

Blair put her hand down and she walked back to her set though as she walked by she looked up at Jaden and gave him a wink making Jaden to look freaked out.

"So mush for her crush on Chazz," Hassleberry said while Jaden just nodded.

"Now then as I said with each new school year comes modification and improvements," the Chancellor went on. "Here at Duel Academy we strive for perfection, so to keep each of you on top of your games. We've invited a few new students from each of our Duel Academy World Wide Branches."

"Duel Academy has world wide branches?" Hassleberry asked. "You learn something new everyday."

"This rules," Jaden said. "I got to get my game on."

"Time for introductions," the Chancellor said. "Visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko!" A boy with red hair walked out of a side room to clapping. "And hailing from West Academy; please welcome Axel Brodie! And joining us from our branch in the South it's Jim "Crocodile" Cook!"

"Hi mates," Jim greeted in his Australian accent as he ran out of the room holding the Crocodile over his head.

"And last leading the pack at North Academy it's Jesse Anderson and Kiara Yuki!"

"Not another Yuki!" Chazz shouted in shock.

Jaden looked around the place for his Sister and this Jesse Anderson, but there was no sign of them.

"This is awkward."

"No it's just plain rude."

"That's weird two no show," Adrian said in surprise.

"Jesse?" Chazz asked in shock. "Jesse Anderson? No way. He's the one with the Crystal Beast deck."

"Crystal what?" Jaden asked as he and Hassleberry looked at Chazz.

"Speak up son," Hassleberry told him. "What do you know?"

"A couple of years ago," Chazz started. "Pegasus created some cards, but his corporation didn't release them. My Family offered millions for them, but he refused to sell."

"I don't get it," Hassleberry interrupted. "What are they made of? Gold?"

"Rule Number One!" Chazz yelled at him again. "Never interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the deck goes way back to the Ancient Romans. Their emperor, Julius Ceaser, managed to gather seven rare jewels from around the world. One form each place he conquered. But while they were being transported back to Rome, the ship was caught in a storm and the jewels were lost. Until Pegasus found them then he took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards."

"The Crystal Beast Cards?" Hassleberry asked.

"How'd you get so smart Hay-see?" Chazz asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, the Crystal Beast Cards! Then he gave them away to some tournament winner."

"So that means, this Jesse kid was the winner, right?" Jaden asked before he turned around to the front. "How sweet! I gotta duel this guy!"

"Not if he doesn't show up," Hassleberry told him.

The boy from before and Kiara then slammed the door open to the rally making people look over at them as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Sorry folks," the boy said, "I guess we got lost. This schools a lot bigger then ours."

Jaden stood up to look back at the boy and Kiara.

"Hold on?" Jaden asked. "I recognized that voice."

"Hey, Jaden," the boy greeted. "I guess this is that prep rally thing."

"Yup," Jaden told him. "By the way just wondering. Have you seen a guy name Jesse?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered. "Sure have."

"What you've seen him?" the Chancellor asked. "Where is he? And Kiara Yuki?"

"Your all looking at him," Jesse answered. "I'm Jesse."

"And I'm Kiara."

"Sorry. I guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you, I guess I plum forgot."

"I get that a lot," Jaden told him.

"Let's start over again shall we?" the Chancellor asked. "Joining our school from North Academy; JESSE ANDERSON and KIARA YUKI!"

Jesse and Kiara ran down the stage and climbed up it before they walked up to Adrian to shake hands.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time pals," Adrian told him.

"Huh?" Jesse asked before he looked over at Axel who glared at him.

"Just kidding."

Jesse and Kiara laughed nervously before going to shake hands with Jim.

"Good day," Jim greeted. "Names Jim Cook. And this is Shirley."

The Crocodile growled making Jesse freak as well some of the others while Kiara jumped behind Jesse.

"Please tell me that was your stomach?"

"I can't."

Kiara looked at the door to see the Professor from before walk out and they got the biggest bad vibe from him that made them glare as he walked up to the Chancellor.

"Oh yes," the Chancellor said. "And last, but lest I'd like you to meet out visit Professor from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper."

The guy walked up to the Chancellor, shooked his hand, then turned to the students.

"It's an honor," he told them. "For those of you've heard that my methods are strict, your right; however, that being said I've always felt there a method to my madness. You see I think actions speak louder then words, so why don't we skip out the pleasanter and get down to business."

"Gee…he seems like a barrel of laughs," Jaden said.

"Now then why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition matches," Viper told them.

"Where you aware of this?"

"Please I'm always the last one to know."

"Simmer down, so I can choice the compositors," Viper told them again. 'Or should I say victims.' "Jesse Anderson and his opponent well be…Duel Academy's top student."

"I accept," Chazz said as he stood up from his seat.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Kiara raised an eyebrow when Chazz fall over.

"Sweetness," Jaden explained. "The first day of the year and I duel the dude with the legendary deck. This rocks."

"Hey!" Chazz yelled. "I'm the best! Not him!"

"_You'll always be number one to me boss_," an Ojami said.

"And you'll always be number 2 if you know what I mean!" the dark haired teen yelled at it.

"Hey, Jay!" Jesse called up. "This duel is going to be a regular hoot!"

"Hold up you two," Viper said making everyone look at him. "I said matches. For the second one: it's Kiara Yuki and Duel Academy's top female duelist-" At this Blair went to stand up. "Annabelle Bakura!"

Kiara looked around, but stopped when her eyes fall onto a young white haired girl who stood up from the Obelisk Blue part. She joined Jaden walking down to the stage and Jesse and Kiara went to meet them.

"Alright your four hold out your arms," Viper told them.

Annabelle, Jaden, Kiara, and Jesse both held out their right arm and Viper put some kind of bio band onto their wrist.

"What are these?" Jaden asked.

"Why don't we say their a little welcome gift?" Viper asked before facing the students. "Students the exhibition duel begins in one hour and not a minute later!"

With that Viper walked off the stage followed by Axel well Annabelle, Jaden, Kiara, and Jesse jumped off and ran up to the group of Annabelle and Jaden's friends with big smiles.

_...My Line..._

When they all walked out of the main building they all stopped to do introduction.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," a dirty blond haired girl said. "I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"Tyranno Hassleberry."

"Blair Flanagan." "And I'm The Chazz Princeton."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him," Alexis told Jesse and Kiara with a smile.

"I'm Kiara Yuki," the younger Yuki said with a smile. "And yes, I'm Jaden's younger twin Sister."

"And I'm Jesse Anderson," Jesse also said with a smile.

After the introduction, they all started to walk again heading towards the Slifer Dorms.

_...My Line..._

Kiara sat with Alexis and Blair as they watched the duel from the stands.

"Jesse, you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Jaden told him. "That's not how I roll."

"Of course," Jesse agreed. "I wouldn't expected anything less from Jaden Yuki, so as they say; may the best duelist win."

"Don't worry I well," Jaden stated. "Ready?"

"You bet," Jesse answered.

"Game On!" they both shouted.

"Visitor's first," Jesse told him. "Here goes!"

Jesse drew his sixth card, looked at it, and then looked at Jaden. "Alright it's bling time," Chazz said.

"I play this little guy," Jesse told him as he held out the card. "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!"

A turtle with a green and emerald like spikes appeared on the field.

"Awesome," Blair mumbled.

"Chazz, was right," Jaden pointed out.

"Right about what Jay?" Jesse asked.

"Your cards," Jaden answered.

Kiara heard some one whistle from behind her and knew that it was Jim Cook before Adrian spoke up.

"They excites."

"_Jesse, why is everyone staring at me like that_?" Emerald Turtle asked.

"This is the place I was telling you about," Jesse answered. "This here is Duel Academy."

"_Oooh_," Emerald Turtle groaned. "_It's a lot bigger then I thought and you know I'm intimidated by large crowds_."

"I've got a little trick that'll calm you down," Jesse told him. "When you look out in the crowd just picture them all in their underwear."

Kiara giggled at that as she shooked her head.

"_Really_?" Emerald Turtle asked. "_Are you sure? Should they be in boxers or briefs_?"

"Awesome you chatted it up with your monster just like me," Jaden said in awe.

"Well, of course," Jesse said with a smile. "Their my best friends. No, their my family."

Kiara smiled as she thought through that.

"Sam hill," Hassleberry said. "This kid's as weird as Jaden."

"Yeah," Chazz said. "Looks whose talkin."

Kiara smirked as she watched the duel.

"I'll place this here face down and that's that," Jesse told Jaden.

"Alright!" Jaden said as he place two fingers on top of his deck. "On that note." He then drew a sixth card. "Watch this. I play my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

"Where have I seen that before?" Kiara whispered to herself.

"Awesome," Jesse said in awe. "An honest to goodness Neo-Spacian! I've heard about these guys, but I never seen one."

"Next up I send one card to my graveyard, so his special effect kicks in," Jaden went on. "Sonar Wave!" His Dolphin let out a high pitched sound that revealed some of Jesse's cards. "If there's a monster card in your hand with 300 attack points or less it's instantly destroyed. Then you loss 500 life points, so let's see what you've got there Jess?"

Kiara watched in horror as Ruby was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Come on?" Jesse asked. "Not my Ruby."

Jesse: 3500

"Hey, that's the way the crystal crumbles bro," Jaden told him. "Now for O-Oversoul! With this I get to bring back the Elemental Hero card that I just tossed."

"You had this all planned?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Jaden answered. "So give it up for Elemental Hero Neos!"

"I've always wanted to meet him," Jesse said in awe. "Talk about bad timing. If we weren't dueling right now I'll ask for his autograph. Oh well. The funny thing is it's all bad timing for you."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I active my Triggered summon trap card!" Jesse announced. "Since you've just special summon a monster I get to play one, too. In fact we both to get summon a monster if it's level 4 or below."

"Man you scared me," Jaden told him. "Cause for a second there I thought you were going to destroy Neos."

"__Did you say destroy__?" Emerald Turtle asked. "__Jesse, would never do something like that__!"

"I have to admit the turtle's right," Jesse agreed. "Destroying an opponents deck just isn't my way."

"Huh?"

"If I whipped out your cards before you use them, well, that's no fun," Jesse told him. "You see, the reason why I duel in the first place is so I can learn new strategies, but I can't do that if I get rid of them. So I'm given you a chance to show me what they can do. Now go ahead and give me all you got."

"Alright now we're speaking the same language," Jaden told him. "If you want to see what my card can do then feast your eyes on this. I summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

"And I play this," Jesse said, "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

"_Holy Toledo_," Cobalt Eagle said. "_Talk about a full house_."

"_We're in the big league now_," Emerald Turtle told it.

"Your on Neos!" Jaden announced. "Attack his Emerald Turtle!" Neos did as it was told and destroyed the turtle. "Grand Mole, your turn to show off!" Now his Grand Mole did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's Eagle. "Bring up the rear my Aqua Dolphin!"

Jesse cried out in pain when the attack hit him making Kiara to look worried about him

Jesse: 2900

Kiara then let a smirk show when she saw a glow coming form the smoke and she wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

It was then that Crystals appeared onto the field.

"_Those Crystal Beast should have been destroyed_," Aqua Dolphin said.

"Actually they were, but they have a special ability," Jesse stated. "Get this instead of going to the graveyard they stay by turning into precise Crystals."

"Your kidding?" Jaden asked. "Dude that's righteous. Your monsters rock. Get it? Rock?"

"Uh…not really, but if you think their cool now just you wait," Jesse told him. "My Crystal Beast are full of surprises."

Kiara looked because she never heard Jesse talk like that before looking back at the duel just as a transparent young man appeared wearing a blue body suite and helmet. Kiara allowed her smirk to get wider wondering how Jaden was going to try and take the Crystal Beast down.


	2. 2: Duel for Jewels Part 2!

_**_2: Duel for Jewels; Part 2__!_**_

Kiara smiled as the match went on still cheering for Jesse.

"If you like my last two monsters then you'll love this," Jesse stated. "It's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."

"_This one looks taste_," she told Jesse. "_He'll make a purrfect sneak_."

"Easy."

"_I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age_," she growled.

"Down girl," Jaden told her a bit freaked.

"Ah, she's harmless, but this isn't," Jesse told him. "It's called Timp to the Crystal. And it gives me more bling for my buck. See since I have three Crystal Beast in play once you draw I get to invite one more to the party." Jaden drew another card from his deck. "Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Ready?"

"__Why don't you tell our friend here about my special talent__," Topaz Tiger stated.

"I almost forgot," Jesse admitted. "When ever my tiger attacks his attack points increase by 400. Topaz show 'em what we mean!"

"No not Aquaos!" Jaden yelled when his Aqua Dolphin was destroyed.

Jaden: 2600

"_Let me sink my teeth in now_?" Amethyst asked.

"You want a taste now, uh?" Jesse asked. "Well, once I cut your strength in half you aloud to take a bite right out of Jaden. Have fun."

Kiara giggled when Amethyst pounced onto Jaden.

"Be gentle?" he asked her.

Jaden: 2000

"That's atta boy Jesse!" Kiara cheered.

The others all looked at her in surprise while Jesse smirked.

"Come on Jaden!" Blair yelled.

"You've been through worse then this!" Alexis finished.

"I have?"

"_I've only scratch the surface_," Amethyst Cat told Jesse.

"Patients girl," Jesse told her. "You've done plenty for now. Take a cat nap."

"Good idea," Jaden agreed. "As for me nap time is over, so I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"

"Well all be another space man," Jesse said in awe.

"Neos, Scarab contact fusion," Jaden told them. "Jesse, meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

"Now that's a combo," Jesse told him in awe. "Let's see what else you've got?"

"Well I aim to please, so here," Jaden answered. "This one is for you. My Neo Space Field Spell! Now for every spell or trap card out on the field Neos gets a 400 attack boots plus a little extra thanks to my field spell."

"He's so cool," Jesse said in awe.

"_Oh yeah_?" Amethyst asked. "_What does that make me? A used box of kitty litter_?"

"Come on?" Jesse asked her. "Just because I can appreciate my opponents monsters doesn't mean I don't like you guys any less."

"Hey, kitty cats!" Hassleberry called out. "Your nine lives are up!"

"You said it," Syrus agreed. "De-claw those things Jay!"

"You heard the man Neos," Jaden told his monster. "There's more then one way to skin a cat, so let's try Flare Storm!"

"It won't work thank to this," Jesse told him. "Tough break, but do to my Last Resort trap card I can active a field spell, but there's something in it for you, too. You get to drew yourself a bonus card." Jaden scowled as he drew another card. "As for me I active Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins."

Kiara let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know that she was holding until then as Neo Space creaked and then crumbled away and in it's place was a mausoleum.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked.

"We're in Rome which means that you Neo Space it gone, so are all of those extra points," Jesse answered him. "Oh yeah. Now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what? Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zone my attack damage gets cut in half."

Jesse: 1650

"This guy reminds me of me," Jaden said. "Without the good looks not to mention the winning personality. Now I switch Grand Mole to def mode."

"I'm afraid you can't do much else because Neos goes back to your deck," Jesse told him. "Looks like some ones a little forgetful."

Kiara giggled making Jesse look at her with a smile before turning back to the match.

"But, I have personality," Jaden whined.

"So you like my Crystal Beast do ya?" Jesse asked. "Looks like today's your lucky day! I play Rare Value. When there are two or more Crystal Beast in my spell or trap card zone and I sacrifice one I can drew two new cards. Sorry turtle, but I'll bring you back soon buddy old pal." Jesse then placed two fingers on top of his deck. "Now to drew. I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

"How many of those things do you have?" Jaden asked.

"_I would love to pummel that little toothpick of a man_," Amber Mammoth said.

"Topaz Tiger time to whack that mole," Jesse told his tiger.

Topaz Tiger did as Jesse told it do and destroyed Jaden's mole.

"Looks like you've forgotten something," Jaden told him. "When ever my Mole's in a smack down both monsters go back to our hand."

"Not to shabby, of course, I'm not alone," Jesse reminded him. "You did noticed the elephant in the room right? Well here's a closer look."

Amber Mammoth charged at Jaden and stumped on him while Kiara looked off to the side when she heard foot steps on the stairs to see a boy with silver hair and blue eyes walking towards and joined them.

Jaden: 300

"This is code red boys," Hassleberry said. "The serge needs back up."

"You don't know the half of it," the boy told him making everyone look up at him. "Jaden's way in over his head this time."

"Aster?" Hassleberry asked as everyone looked back at him.

"Why are you here?" Chazz asked.

"Gee, thanks," Aster said. "Nice to see you, too. I'm a student here remember?"

"Student?" Chazz asked, "I thought you where back on the pro circuit."

"I was till I heard those Crystal Beasts are here," Aster answered. "Their legendary dude."

"Hold up Phoenix?" Hassleberry asked. "Your given up the pros just to get your hands on some cards?"

"Not quite Hassleberry," Aster answered. "Only Jesse can control the Crystal Beasts. They have a bond."

"_How sweet_," the yellow transparent thing said. "_Kinda remembers you of our bond right boss_?"

"You wish," Chazz answered before hitting the thing with the back of his hand. "Get lost."

"A bond?" Hassleberry asked. "Like that wacky glue?'

"This might be a little over your head, but some duelist have a drawn connection to their cards," Aster answered. "Ever noticed Jaden's always talking to his monsters? Well Jesse can do the something with his Crystal Beasts. In fact even when they get destroyed their spirits are always with him. Let me put it into your language soldier. It's like Jesse has his own personal army ready to back them up when ever his on the battle field."

"Cards that talk?" Hassleberry asked. "Monster spirits? What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Hassleberry, I think you don't want me to answer that, so let's move," Aster told him. "What I'm trying to say is Jesse didn't choose his monsters. He was chosen by them."

"The cards picked him?" Alexis asked.

"Give me a break?" Blair asked as she looked back at the duel.

"Yeah," Chazz agreed. "We all need a break from this duel."

"All this junk about talking cards is hooey," Hassleberry said.

"But, it's true Hassleberry," Kiara chimed in as kept her eyes on the field.

Aster looked at her for the first time not knowing that she was there till now.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kiara smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Jaden's younger twin Sister, Kiara Yuki," the younger Yuki answered.

"Wait, Jaden has a Sister?" Aster asked in shock.

"Yup," Kiara confirmed. "I surprise to see that some one is taking the fact that there are people out there that can see and talk to duel spirits seriously, Mr. Phoenix."

"Call me Aster," Aster told her.

"Alright Aster," Kiara agreed.

"Anyway," Aster said as he went on. "You don't believe me? Then why don't you give Maximilian Pegasus a call. He told me all about this back when I won my first Industrial Illusions' tournament."

...My Line...

_Aster was standing next to a table looking around when a man with silver shoulder length hair walked up to him._

"_Aster-boy," the man called out making Aster to look at him. "That was quite a tremendous victory. You are without a doubt one of the finest duelist I've seen. Your in my top 6. Yugi Mutou is number 1 of course, the number 2 slot goes to Seto Kaiba, I have to say Joey Wheeler is number 3, and then the fourth is you."_

"_Who the fifth and sixth?" Aster asked._

"_Jesse-boy and Kiara-girl," the man answered._

"_Who are they?" Aster asked._

"_I meet Jesse a few years ago at a regional tournament down in the south as soon as Jesse took the field something happened," the man started to answer. "The Crystal Beasts cards I had with me began to call out to him."_

"_No way," Aster said in shock. "I thought they were just a legend."_

"_Oh their real and now they belong to him," the man told him._

"_He took them for keeps?" Aster asked. "I would have paid anything for them."_

"_To bad that they weren't for sale," the man told him. "They needed to choice a duelist they wanted."_

"_You mean the cards picked him?" Aster asked. "What about this Kiara?"_

"_I meet Kiara back when she was only 14-years-old and I must say she was adorable," the man answered. "It was back when Kiara had won her first Duel in a Duel Monster Tournament that my company was holding. She had just finished and went to join a boy in the stands where she pulled out a sketchpad. Naturally I was interested in what she was drawing so I went over and looked at the picture." The man smiled at Aster. "She a wonderful artist if I do say so myself, well, anyways, I asked if I could borrow her sketchpad. Kiara was surprised mind you, but she did and from the pictures that where inside I created her a new deck called Cyber HEROES that I gave to her before she turned 15."_

"_Cyber HEROES?" Aster asked._

"_Yes," the man answered. "Their...oh...how should I say this...a proto-type HERO archetype."_

"_I would love to see those cards in action," Aster stated._

_"_My dear boy," the man said. "There are mystical powers out there that you wouldn't believe. Well cheers." He held up his Champagne glass. "Here's to all of you future victories."__

_...My Line..._

'Jaden, I hope you know what your dealing with,' Aster thought.

'I have no idea what I'm dealing with,' Jaden thought. 'I'm just glad those Crystal things don't have any attack points. No Atk points.' "But, that can only mean…"

"Huh?"

"Your planning to sacrifice those jewels aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?" Jesse asked. "How did you know?"

"What's Jaden talking about?" Chazz asked.

Kiara sweat drop already seeing what Jesse was doing.

"Alright you got me," Jesse told him. "I'm going to trade in my Crystals for an upgrade."

"So then I was right?" Jaden asked.

"Almost," Jesse told him. "Here's the deal. There's 7 crystals and when their all on the field they merge to make something new."

"Sweetness," Jaden stated. "This I gotta see. You'll play it soon right?"

"Not quite," Jesse answered.

"Huh?"

"What fun is that?" Jesse asked. "I don't want this to end yet. I'm having a blast. Sorry your going to have to wait."

"Me?" Jaden asked. "Wait? If you won't summon it then I'll force it out." Kiara shock her head. "I active Convert Contact. Since my field is empty I can take one Neo-Spacian from my hand and one from my deck and send them to the grave then I can drew a card for each monster on your field plus the card I could normal drew. That's two." Jaden drew two new cards. "I play and this may sound strange, a spell card called Cocoon Party! Here's how it works. For every Neo-Spacian in my grave I get a cocoon."

At that three cocoons appeared on to the field with baby Neo-Spacians inside them

"How cute," Jesse said in awe. "Little baby aliens."

"Sure their small now, but you know kids these days," Jaden told him. "Before you know it their all grown up, so I play Contact."

Kiara watched in awe as three Neo-Spacians took the place of the cocoons.

"Not bad," Jesse praised him. "Three Neo-Spacians in one turn."

"That right," Jaden agreed. "Now watch this. Thank to Hummingbird's effect I get a 1000 life points. 500 for each of your cards." (1300) "But, that not all. Next I'll active Neos Energy giving my Dark Panther 800 extra attack points. Now go use them. Attack his Amber Mammoth!"

The Panther did as it was told and destroyed Jesse's monster.

"Remember?" Jesse asked. "Thanks to my field spell I lose half as many attack points." (1600) But I got to say your deck is awesome Jay."

"Right back at chya," Jaden told him with a smile. "Now, uh, how about you play this secret monster of yours?"

'Believe me I wish that I could,' Jesse thought with a nervous smile. "You want to see a monster? Well here's my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." A beautiful white horse with wings and a blue crystal horn appeared on the field. "Ready?"

"__Okie dok__," Sapphire Pegasus agreed.

"Then for starters let's show off your special effect," Jesse suggested. "When Sapphire Pegasus joins the field guess what I'm allowed to do? Take a Crystal Beast from my graveyard and summon it." A red crystal appeared onto the field. "Surprise it's good old Ruby. And she's got a special ability, too, be careful for what you wish for because now you have to face all 7 of my Crystal Beasts at once. Alright Ruby it's your time to shine."

Ruby burst from the Crystal and lifted it's tail up just before red lights shot from it and hit the other Crystals.

"Now you can merge them right?" Jaden asked.

"You have a one track mind," Jesse told him. "Don't chya Jay?"

"Is he going to summon this dragon of his or what?" Aster asked.

'Or what,' Kiara thought with a sweat drop.

"_Alrighty gents follow me_," Sapphire Pegasus told them.

"_Aye Chief_," Cobalt Eagle said.

"Pegasus attack Dark Panther!" Jesse ordered to which Sapphire Pegasus followed. "Amethyst."

"_This time it's purrrsonal_," Amethyst purred.

"Time to pounce girl," Jesse told her.

Kiara watched in amusement as Amethyst attacked Jaden and starched him twice.

"Meouch," Jaden said.

Jaden: 700

"Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse ordered next to which the eagle followed. "Amber Mammoth!" The elephant also followed the order. "Now it's your turn Ruby."

Jaden: 400

"Sam hill."

"Oh no."

"Jaden!"

"That's got to hurt," Annabelle winced.

"Way to go Jesse!" Kiara yelled with a smile.

Alexis looked over Kiara who was setting next to her and Annabelle with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you would be cheering your Brother on," she stated.

Kiara looked over at Alexis with a smile.

"Let me tell you a little secret?" Kiara asked before she lowered her voice. "Jesse and I are dating, but Jaden doesn't know cause he's to overprotective so I haven't told him."

Alexis mouth turned into o shape before she turned back to the duel.

"You alright?" Jesse asked Jaden.

"I've been starched, trampled, and pecked, so yeah," Jaden said. "I feel just peachy." Jaden looked up to the stands and right at his Sister. "And I can just feel the love Imouto-chan (Little Sister)!" Kiara just stuck her tongue out at him before he looked back and smiled at Jesse. "What else do you have in that bag of tricks?"

"That's all," Jesse answered him.

"Good," Jaden stated. "Then I'll go." Jaden placed a hand on his deck. 'Come on deck don't fail me now.' He then drew a card before looking at it. "Watch this." He then held out a card. "I play the spell card Fake Hero. Thinks to this I get to summon any Hero from my hand. And I choice my Neos. But wait? Next I play Contact Soul! Since Neos is on the field I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my graveyard. And I pick my Air Hummingbird. Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!" Kiara was staring in awe when a monster that looked Neos with the body, but was red and had wings appeared out onto the field. "And get this since you have more life points then me Neos gets extra points. 1200 big ones to be exact. Not a bad special effect, uh? So it's game over. Neos finish this."

Now Kiara was watching with horror, but she did almost fall out of her set when Jesse started on about the Rainbow Dragon like he had it in his deck.

"Sorry to interrupted, but it's time," Jesse told him. "Remember that monster you wanted to see?"

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered.

"He's going to summon his dragon," Aster said. "It's about time."

'Haha,' Kiara mentally laughed nervously. 'Aster, if only you knew.'

"All 7 Crystal Beast are here which means there's only one thing left to do," Jesse said. "I play Rainbow Dragon! Meet the most feared creature in history. You'll never survive." Kiara let out a sigh as she was thinking that Jesse went a little over broad with this one. "Just kidding."

"Huh?"

Elemental Hero Air Neos attack went through and destroyed Jesse Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat before it knock Jesse off his feet and took the rest of his life points.

Jesse: 0000

"Nice duel," Jesse told Jaden when he sat up.

"Wait?" Jaden asked. "Where's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing," Jesse stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay. *Laugh*."

"Ah?" Jaden asked in confusion. "Come again?"

At this the crowd started to boo at Jesse while Kiara and Annabelle stood from their seats and both of them walked off to head down there.

"Sorry everyone, but I know it's out there somewhere!" Jesse called out to them.

"What'd ya mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"According to legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lies inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find," Jesse answered. "But, when it is found according to Pegasus it's going to made into a duel monster card." He then turned to the crowd. "Hey, folks! If anyone sees a tablet let me know ok. Cause I plum need it!"

Kiara and Annabelle walked into view and over to the duel ring where they climbed up making both Jaden and Jesse look at them.

"You went a little over broad there Jesse," Kiara told him

"Right," Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry."

Annabelle rolled her eyes before she and Kiara got into place while Jaden and Jesse walked up to the others in the stands to watch the duel. Both Duelist shuffled each other's decks as they looked at each other in the eye.

"Good luck," Annabelle told her when she handed back Kiara's deck before taking hers.

"You, too," Kiara told her as she took her deck back.

Both of the got into preparation and then activated their duel disks.

"Let's Kick It Up A Notch!"

"Let's Duel!"

Kiara: 4000

Annabelle: 4000


	3. 3: Kiara Yuki VS Annabelle Bakura!

_**_3: Kiara Yuki VS Annabelle Bakura__!_**_

"I'll go first," Kiara said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Cyber HERO Roll in attack mode!" A young blonde haired girl wearing a pink bodysuit and helmet appeared in front of her with 1200 attack points. "Then to end my turn I'll throw down a face down. Your move Annabelle."

"Alright!" Jesse stated in surprise and awe. "She's using her Cyber HERO deck for this duel."

"So that monster is in the Cyber HERO deck?" Aster asked looking over to Jesse.

"Yup," Jaden was the one to answer. "She's properly showing them off to everyone."

Jesse nodded his head in agreement with Jaden while Aster looked back at the duel with interest of the new monster.

"Alright then it's my move," Annabelle said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Jewel Beast Topaz Wolf in attack mode." A snow white wolf with a yellowish gem like strips appeared in front of Annabelle with 1800 attack. "Now I'll have her attack your Cyber HERO Roll."

The Wolf ran across the field.

"I activate my Trap card Doble Passé," Kiara countered.

"She has that card as well?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Yup," the Elemental HERO/Neo-Spacian Duelist answered with a nod.

"That would explain how you knew what it did when I used it in our first duel at the Academy," Alexis stated in awe.

Jaden let a smile appear on his face as he kept his eyes on the duel while the others looked at her before turning back to the duel as Kiara braced her for the attack that went around her monster and hit her instead.

Kiara: 2200

"Doble Passé change your monster's attack to a direct attack on me," Kiara explain to her. "And now my monster that you were about to attack get's to rage a direct attack on you!"

She watched as her monster kissed her pointing and middle fingers allowing a pink heart to appear before she grabbed and then threw it where it became more then just 1 heart.

"Great," Annabelle stated.

"Oh," Kiara said in surprise. "When Cyber HERO Roll attack's some one directly and I give up 500 life points her attack increase by 600."

Aster stared in shock that Kiara would give up 2300 of her life points just to get at Annabelle's own life points. Kiara allowed a smirk to appear across her face as her life points went down to 1700 while Roll's attack went up to 1800.

Annabelle: 2200

"That's has got to hurt," Jaden said as he flinched.

"Annabelle's ahead by 500 points, but for how long," Alexis pointed out.

Jesse and Jaden didn't say anything as Kiara drew her next card.

"Alright I summon Net Agent Lan Hikari in attack mode!" Kiara said as another young brown haired boy appeared onto the field with 1500 attack points. "Now I'll active Polymerization to fuse Net Agent Lan Hikari with Cyber HERO Roll to summon...Cyber HERO Megaman!" Those in the stands let out a gasp as both Roll and Lan jumped into a vortex before a young male in a verity of different colors of blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field with 2300 attack points. "But, that's not all I active the field spell Dimensional Area!"

Annabelle looked around as four tube like pillars appeared in the corners of the dueling field and a multiply colored force field of some kind appeared around them.

"What is this for?" she asked as she looked back her opponent.

"I'll explain later, but first I active the magic of Monster Reborn to bring back Net Agent Lan Hikari!" Kiara announced as Lan once again reappeared to stand next to Megaman. "Now I'll active a magic card called Battle Chip-Synchro Chip!"

Lan pulled out a blue hand held device along with what looked like a computer chip from a holder on his hip.

"What does it do?"

"You see, in order to activate my spell I needed the Dimensional Area cause with it I can fuse Net Agent Lan Hikari and Cyber HERO Megaman together to create a favorite of mine!" Kiara answered as Lan downloaded the chip into the device in his hand. Annabelle had to cover her eyes as a bright light covered Lan and Megaman. "I summon to the field, the one, the only...Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman!" Megaman reappeared only he looked different with brown hair instead of black and everyone was surprised when he opened his eyes that instead of the green color they where brown with 3000 attack points. "You should know that thanks to my Dimensional Area all crossed fused NetNavis get a 1000 extra attack points." Megaman glowed blue as his attack points increased to 4000. "Because I was able to summon my Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman with the Battle Chip-Synchro Chip, I can't attack this turn so I'll end my turn with a face down."

"__Your aiming to win quickly aren't you__?" Megaman asked as he looked back at his card holder.

"Not really," Kiara answered. "More like showing you guys off." Megaman shock his head before looking back at the field.

"Oh, great, there's a third one," Hassleberry sighed.

Aster sat forward wanting to get a closer look at Kiara's monster in wonder and awe.

"I know I've seen that monster before, but not in a duel," Aster said.

Jaden looked back at him with a smile.

"It might because the Cyber HERO cards are based off the anime known as 'Megaman NT Warrior'," Jaden told him.

A gasp came from Aster as his eyes widen in surprise.

"My move!" Annabelle said as she drew a new card, "I activate the spell card Double Summon. This let's normal summon twice this turn." Annabelle looked at her hand before smirking. "So I summon Jewel Beast Amethyst Fox in defense mode, however, I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon the Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Kiara raised an eyebrow as a red Dark Magician with white hair appeared on the field with only 2500 attack points.

"How do you expect to beat my Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman?" she asked.

"I'm getting there Kiara," Annabelle answered. "First I activate Card of Sanctity. It forces each of us to drew till we both have six cards in our hand." Both females drew new cards from their deck. "Now I'll activate the spell cards Mage Power and the Book of the Scared Arts. First for my Mage Power increases my Dark Magician's attack power by 500 while my Book of the Scared Art also increases my Dark Magician's attack power by 300 for a grand total of 3300."

"He's still weaker then my monster by 700," Kiara informed her.

"I know," Annabelle sighed before she held up a card. "But, I wasn't done yet. I activate the magic card...Bond Between Teacher and Student!" Kiara gasped in shock. "This worked almost like Sage Stone only I can summon the Dark Magician Girl and she has to be summon in defense mode." The female Magician appeared on the field with a giggle and a wink making the boys all swoon over her. "Now for my final magic card...Dark Magic Twin Burst!" Megaman and Kiara gasped in shock and horror. "This give my Dark Magician the attack points of the Dark Magician Girl until the end of my turn."

"No!" Kiara yelled in shock and worry as the Dark Magician's attack points went up to 5300. "Now he can take out my Cyber Hero Cross Fuse-Megaman!"

Jesse and Jaden stared in surprise as Kiara's Megaman was out matched.

"This is bad," Jesse stated before he looked at Jaden. "Do you think that she could lose?"

"I'm not sure," Jaden answered as he kept his eyes on his Sister. "I know that I've been the only to be able to beat her."

Jesse turned back to the duel down below.

"Now Dark Magician attack!" Annabelle ordered. "Twin Dark Magic Attack!"

The two Magician's combined their staffs and fired off an energy at the Netnavi monster.

'I can't let Megaman get destroyed, but I don't have the cards I need,' Kiara thought as her monster was destroyed and her life points dropped by 1300.

Kiara: 400

"That's a lot of points she lost," Jesse said worried.

Jaden nodded his head in agreement.

"Way to go Annabelle!"

"Let's make it two for two for Duel Academy!"

Kiara looked at Annabelle with a glare in place.

"I'll end my turn," the young girl said as her Dark Magician's attack points dropped back to 3300.

Kiara didn't say anything as she drew a new card before she looked at her hand.

"I summon Cyber HERO Iceman in defense mode and threw down a face down to end my turn."

A short young boy wearing a winter cloak with the defense points of 900 appeared on the field making the girls in the building to awe.

"Look like this duel is over," Annabelle said as she drew a card. "Now I switch Dark Magician Girl into attack mode and have her attack your Cyber HERO Iceman with Dark Burning Attack!" Kiara growled as her monster was destroyed. "Now Dark Magician finish this by attacking her directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

"I activate my face down!" Kiara countered as the card lifted. "A trap card called Draining Shield!" Annabelle watched in shock as her Magician's attack was blocked. "Thanks to this card not only does it block your attack, but it also increases my life points by the same number as Dark Magician's attack points!"

"Damn," Annabelle sighed as Kiara's life points went up by 3300

Kiara: 3700

"Now she has more life points," Alexis gasped in surprise.

Jesse smiled as a laugh escaped his throat.

"That atta girl!" he cheered. "You can win Kiara!"

Said girl's eyes looked into his emerald green eyes and she allowed a smile before nodding her head. She then turned back to Annabelle with a smirk on her face.

"This duel is far from over Annabelle!" Kiara announced before she drew her next card. "I'll prove it by activating my next trap card know as the Call of the Hunted to bring back Cyber HERO Megaman in attack mode!" The blue warrior once again appeared on the field. "However, that's not all for I activate the Premature Burial! So by giving by 800 of my life points..." Kiara didn't look so worried as her life points went down to 2800. "I can bring back Net Agent Lan Hikari!" Megaman looked over to the side with a smile as Lan appeared. "And cause both my monsters where special summoned, I can normal summon a monster and I choice to summon...Cyber HERO Iris in defense mode!"

A red head girl wearing a pink dress appeared on Megaman's other side with a defense of 2000.

"What does she do?" Annabelle asked in confusion.

"Her special ability allows me to add a field spell to my hand, but I have to give by another 800 of my life points to do so," Kiara answered as she took the card from her deck while her life points went to 2000. "And the field spell I chose is...Underground Net! Which I activate now!"

Annabelle gasped as the Dimensional Area disappeared only to be replace with a forest.

"What is this place?" Annabelle asked.

"Welcome to the first attempt at the net," Kiara answered with a smirked as she crossed her arms.

"The first attempt?" everyone asked in confusion.

Kiara closed her eyes as she let out a laugh before opening them and looking back Annabelle.

"That's right," she answered with a smirk. "This place was the first attempt at the internet only to be locked away underneath the second attempt." Jaden shock his head with a smile while Jesse cackled. "Now I activate the spell card known as...Legendary Program! With Cyber HERO Iris out the field I can activate it. So now by removing Iris from play I can summon a monster native to this forest. Say hello to...Cyber Beast Graygar!"

Everyone let out a gasp as a large loin like monster appeared behind Kiara while Lan was looking over at Megaman with a worried look on his face.

"Is she nuts?" Jaden asked as he stood up. "To have Cyber Beast Graygar out on the field with Cyber HERO Megaman!"

"This is not good," Jesse agreed as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she looked over at the two. "Why are you both so worried?" A

ster looked at them with a thoughtful face before looking back at Megaman when his eyes widen.

"It's because of the effect it has on Megaman!" Aster yelled.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked as she looked back at him.

"I remember from back when I was kid and I watched a new series of 'Megaman NT Warrior' where half of Graygar's powers merged with Megaman and he went out of control because of it. It was called Beast Out and while like that he couldn't tell friend from foe."

"That's really not good," Blair said as she and Alexis looked back at the duel.

Down in the forest field spell, Kiara looked at Annabelle with a full blown smirk on her face.

"Because of my Cyber Beast Graygar's ability, I can combine him with my Cyber HERO Megaman if the two happen to be on the field together," she explain. "Allow me to introduced to you...Cyber Hero Beast Out-Megaman!" Megaman yelled in pain as he and Graygar merged causing an explosion of light. When the light died down they all saw what appeared to be Megaman, but he had a tail and a helmet that looked like a lion's main plus his green eyes where completely white with an attack of 4500. "Now for Net Agent Lan Hikari's special ability!"

Up in the stands Jaden and Jesse let out a gasp when they realized what she was going to do.

"I see so that's why she didn't look worried for Megaman," stated Jaden.

"Why's that?" Alexis asked.

"It's because of Megaman's NetOp's special ability," answered Jesse.

The others didn't say anything knowing that Jesse and Jaden wouldn't tell them. Meanwhile Kiara smirked when a different hand held appeared on Lan's upper arm.

"There's an ability that only a NetOp can preform with his/her NetNavi if their as close as siblings are," explained Kiara. "It's called perfect Synchro." Everyone watched as cuts appeared in Lan's clothing and on his face, hands, and legs. "Of course Megaman and Lan are special in their own way. You see, Megaman wasn't created from actual data."

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked confused as Megaman's eyes started to return to normal.

"What I mean is this," Kiara went on. "Megaman was born human and as Lan's old twin Brother." Annabelle gasped as she took a step back in shock. "You see, Megaman's human name was Hub Hikari, but he was born a disease that took his life before he could even live." Everyone gasped in shock as Lan let out a sigh in relief. "So keep his son alive in any way, Dr Hikari took Hub's DNA and turned it into Data. And from this Data, he created Megaman."

"But, that's messing with life and death!" Annabelle yelled in shock as Megaman's eyes returned fully to normal. "How could someone do that?!"

Kiara looked over at Megaman who looked back at her.

"It simple really," Kiara answered. "He didn't want to lose Hub."

"That doesn't change the fact that he messed with the balance of life and death!" screamed Annabelle.

"I can only tell you what I've learned from the manga about how Hub Hikari died and was brought back as Megaman," informed Kiara. "However, that's enough of that! Now for all solo and Beast Out NetNavi, my field spell gives them a 500 point boost!" Megaman glowed blue and green as his attack points went up to 5000. "Oh, I should let you know that when Megaman goes into his Beast Out form all spells and traps on your side of the field are destroyed." Annabelle let out a gasp as she looked at her field see that her only line of defense besides her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was gone along with her Magician's 800 extra attack points. "Now Megaman attacked her Dark Magician and end this!"

"You got it," agreed Megaman.

Megaman shot forward and swiped his clawed hand at the Dark Magician once he was close enough to it. Annabelle watched as her monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Annabelle: 0

"Now That's How I Rock and Roll."

Kiara did a three figure solute as Jaden and Jesse ran out to congratulate the two girls who laughed and talked unaware of the bands that they were wearing glowing. It was at that moment that they heard clapping which made all three to turn and look over to see Viper as the holograms disappeared.

"Excellent," He told them. "A fine fitting start to a new semester. Now join me won't you?" Jesse, Jaden, Kiara, and Annabelle walked up to Viper while the students all clapped for them. "Your lesson is complete."

"Huh?"

"_**Lesson**_?" Annabelle asked as a young girl wearing a magician outfit appeared next her transparent. 'Have any idea's Mana?'

"_**Nope**_," the girl said, "**_but I am getting a bad vibe from that Viper guy, so be careful Anna_**."

'Right.'

Jaden, Kiara, and Jesse where looking at the Magician who giggled and waved at them.

"As I have explain before I fancy myself a man of action," Viper went on. "You learn by protecting, so I'll be organizing mandatory duels everyday. And I suggest you comply from now on. I'll be monitoring your every move."

"Huh?"

"You're my pupils now and to succeed you must duel," Viper finished.

After Viper dismissed them all Jesse, Kiara, Jaden, and Annabelle walked off the dueling platform and headed out of the dueling arena. Soon enough they walked off the dueling ring out of the area to head for the roof top and on the way out they were joined by the gang.

...My Line...

Kiara and Annabelle stood with the others watching Jesse and Jaden talk about strategies.

"See all you had to do is play this combo and you would have won," Jaden was telling Jesse.

"But, this is ones more fun," Jesse told him. "See I just add that to this."

"Oh yeah," Jaden agrees.

"Hey, let's talk about your deck now," Jesse suggested.

"Their twins," Syrus said with surprise.

"Ain't that cute?" Hassleberry asked.

"Two Jaden's," Chazz said in disgust.

"Oh well," Aster said with a shrugged. "I guess it could be worse right?" He then started to walk away. "At least Chazz doesn't have a twin."

Aster walked away.

"Rematch?" Jesse asked.

"Anytime," Jaden answered him.

Annabelle and Kiara looked at each other before shrugging.

"Boys," they both said.

"Can't live with them," Kiara stated.

"And you can't live without them," Annabelle finished.

Alexis and Blair laughed while the boys who were with them looked offended.

"You said it," the two girls said.

They all looked back at the two boys who where once again dueling each other.


	4. 4: Hanging With Axel Part 1!

__**4: **____**Hanging With Axel; Part 1**____**!**__

Annabelle, Kiara, Jesse, and Jaden were in the Slifer dorm after having coming back from the card shop. Kiara laid down on Jaden's bed as Annabelle sat at the edge while Jesse and Jaden sat on the floor getting ready to open the cards.

"Geewilliekers," Jesse said. "Your campuses card shop puts ours to shame. I never seen so many buster pack in one place." Jesse dumped the cards out onto the floor as he sat across from Jaden. "What'd ya say we creak them open?"

"I say the only thing better then opening new cars is dueling with them," Jaden answered he and Jesse opened the packs. "Dude check out this rare one."

"Cool," Jesse said. "Here's two more." It was then that Ruby, Kuribon, Winged Kuriboh, and Kuriboh came out of their cards. "What's up?"

"What some ones out there?" Jaden asked Winged Kuriboh.

All four of them looked at the door to see a shadow more from the door, so Jaden got up and ran out of the door to see the person running away with Jesse, Kiara, and Annabelle right behind him.

"Hey!" Jaden called out. "Get back here!"

Annabelle, Kiara, and Jesse watched as Jaden ran after the person before following right behind him just as two Duel Spirits came out; Mana and a young transparent girl with fiery red hair and outfit appeared.

"_Annabelle, I think you should be careful_," Mana said.

"_I have to agree_," the girl second.

Jesse looked back at them wondering what taking them long to catch up to see that both of their duel spirits where out. When they had finally cought to Jaden they could no longer see the person who was spying on them.

"He can't be to far," Jaden told them before he spotted some one by the cliff making him stop. "Hey, buddy!" Jaden, Jesse, Kiara, and Annabelle walked up to the guy. "Have you see any suspicious run? I see you're a man of few words."

"I lay off the jokes Jay," Jesse told him.

"Huh?"

"Axel Brodie, is a pretty serious guy," Jesse answered him. "Rumor has it he trains for duels by putting himself in danger and then tries to escape."

"Oh," Jaden said.

"Some one forgot to tell him it's a game," Jesse went on. "He seems to think that if your life is not at risk then your not dueling with everything you've got."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe. "This guy's pretty hard core. I atta give that a shot."

"This isn't child's play son," Axel told him.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Jaden asked him. "I happen to enjoy child's play."

"He didn't mean it that way," Jesse told him. "It's all good." He then looked at Axel. "Right Axel?"

Jaden looked at Axel with confusion, "What did you mean?" Axel didn't say anything else as he turned and went over his device. "Well good talkin to ya."

"Be careful Jaden," Jesse warned him. "I also heard that Axel is Professor Viper's protégée, so something tells me we shouldn't mass with him."

"What's a protégée?" Jaden asked. "A card?"

Jesse and Annabelle looked at him with sweat drops while Kiara shook her head in disbelief while Jaden just looked at them with a big goofy smile before they headed back to the dorm room.

"I'm related to you how?" Kiara asked making Jaden to pout while the other two laugh.

...My Line...

Kiara stood in between Jaden and Jesse while Annabelle stood next to Jaden as they stood in first of the Chancellor and the teachers.

"Settle down," the Chancellor said. "Professor Viper has an announcement to make."

"I don't repeat myself, so listen up!" Viper yelled.

Kiara looked over at Blair who was standing next to a RA Yellow student.

"Marcel, you might want to pay attention to this," she told him.

"Oh," the boy said. "Right."

Kiara looked up at Viper with a glare making Jesse to look at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention," Viper told them as he held up a band that looks like the ones that Kiara, Annabelle, Jesse, and Jaden were wearing. "The bio-band! And starting now you all accorded to wear one. Is that understood?"

"But what do this things actually do?" Jaden asked as he looked at his own.

"Bets me," Jesse answered as he looked at his.

Kiara and Annabelle both looked at theirs before looking at each other with confused looks, but they looked back at Viper

"Over the next few weeks you'll be apart of a series of survival duels," Viper went on. "You well all begin with the ranking regardless of your dorm color or grade level. Anyways back to my bio-band system." Viper started to pace up and down in front of them. "This devices gather and transmit data on your dueling onto a sentimental computer which then measures your energy, evaluates your decisions, and over all you fighting spirits."

"I don't know what he said, but it sounds cool," Jaden said making Kiara and Annabelle to sweat drop while Jesse looked at him.

"Once the evaluates is complete each of you well be given a score and failure well not be tolerated," Viper informed them. "They say you're the best of the best. They call you people the elite now prove it."

"Messier, what if this machine determined the students spirit is to weak?"

"Simple," Viper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A dorm demotion and if one should receive a second low score the next step is expulsion." The teachers that where standing on the other of Viper walked over to talk to the Chancellor. "For those of you who don't think they can handle this then I suggest you go home now."

"I think his plan rocks," Jaden said with a smile. "We get to duel everyday."

"Aren't you worried that you might get kicked out of school?" Jesse asked him with a worried tone in his Southern accent.

"Not a chance Bro," Jaden answered him, "my scores are going to be through the roof." Kiara face palm at Jaden's stupidity. "I wonder who I'm going to duel next. Maybe an other one of you new guys or maybe…"

Annabelle let out a sigh as she shook her head at him.

"Go back to your dorms and await for further orders," Viper told them.

Annabelle, Kiara, Jaden, and Jesse stood off to the side as those who don't have a bio-band went up to get one. As the rest of the students were getting their bio-bands they decided to leave and walked out of the classroom and back to the Slifer dorm.

...My Line...

They all started to walk again when they heard the Chancellor's voice on the intercom.

"_Attention Students! The survival duels well begin following fifth period. Be sure to active your bio-bands, so you can be properly evaluated_."

They walked behind the two girls who was now talking to Kiara's Megaman and Annabelle's Dark Magician Girl about the bio-band though they couldn't hear what they were saying, so Jaden started to tell jokes.

"So I said you call that a trap card…" till he was interrupted.

"JADEN!" a voice called out to him. "WAIT UP?!"

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

The two girls stopped walking and looked back at Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus who had just joined them before walking back to them as well.

"We have to stop this," Syrus told him. "It's all wrong. Viper's hiding something. All the signs are there. The deep voice, the angry stare, even his name reeks of evil Jay. Let's face it ever meet a nice guy name Viper?"

"I never even meet a guy name Viper period," Annabelle answered as Kiara and her making Jesse and Jaden jump about 4 feet in the air.

"Huh?" Jaden asked before looking at the girls with a glare. "Don't do that you two."

"Sorry."

"You mean you actually have to think about it?" Syrus asked. "We can get kicked out of school or worse one of might get hurt."

"Aren't chya over reacting?" Jaden asked. "He maybe a little strict, but I don't think that he's out to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Syrus asked. "What about the point system? If I choked I'm out of here."

"Relax Sy," Jaden told him. "Just have a good time and what ever happens happens."

"But Jay…" Syrus stopped himself from going further. "Never mind. I thought being here meant something to you. I guess I was wrong."

The two girls watched as Syrus ran off looking down and Kiara felt the urge to slap Jaden upside the head.

"Poor guy," Jesse said. "He's pretty shaken up about all of this."

"Nah," Jaden stated. "He make a big deal about every thing."

"If you say so," Jesse said when an idea came to mind. "But, what happens if he's right?"

The two girls let out a sigh before looking at Annabelle's watch to realized that they were late to meet up with the Alexis and Blair, so they ran by Jesse and Jaden heading for the meeting place though she had to stop when they heard Jesse's voice.

"Hey!" Jesse called out in shock. "Where are you three going?"

"We're late to meet up with Blair and Alexis!" Kiara called back. "We promise them that we'll have girl time and hang out together today!"

"I thought that we were going to hang out!" Jesse called.

"We well!" Kiara called. "Later on."

The two girls took off again with waves over their shoulders leaving the boys a lone.

...My Line...

The two girls ran up to a small café that was on the island to see that Blair and Alexis were already there waving at them, so they ran over to them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late girls," Annabelle told them as they sat down. "We lost track of time."

"Your not the only ones," Alexis said with a smile.

"Yeah," Blair agreed. "We just got here ourselves."

They all ordered something before they start to talk about Duel Monsters, the Academy, and Viper's Bio-Band system. It wasn't long till they started to talk about the boys and their crushes.

"Tell us about how you meet Jesse," Blair said.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "I'm dieing to know."

"Same here," Annabelle agreed.

"Well," Kiara started with a blush. "I meet Jesse at the North Academy's entrance exams."

"That's cool," Blair said.

"Why didn't you attend Duel Academy with Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Well, you see, I wanted to go to North Academy so I could step out of Jaden's shadow," Kiara answered. "Don't get me wrong. I love my older Brother, but I just wanted to strike out on my own."

"I think I get it," said Annabelle as she looked thoughtful. "Even though you two are twins, Jaden is still older and there for is prone to be overprotective and because of his dueling skills you felt that he was casting a shadow over you."

Kiara nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You got it," agreed Kiara. "I even never had a boy friend before because of Jaden scaring any guy that has liked me away."

"So that's why you don't want Jaden to know about you dating Jesse," stated Alexis as she thought back to what Kiara told her during Jaden's and Jesse's duel.

"Yup."

"Doesn't Jesse seems a lot like Jaden, too, you?" Blair asked. "I won't be surprised if you three where triplets who were separated at birth."

"That I have to agree with," Annabelle seconded with a nodded

"Please don't put that thought into my head," Kiara groaned as she covered her head.

The other three girls laughed making people to look at them with raised eyebrows, but they then just went back to what they were doing. By the time they calmed down their order arrived and the guy that brought them winked at all four of them before walking away. Annabelle gagged, Blair rolled her eyes, Kiara scrawled, and Alexis shuddered as they looked at the guy with disgust.

"I can't believe he did that," Blair said with disgust.

"He better stay away from me," Annabelle growled.

"The same goes for me," Kiara agreed.

"That was creepy," Alexis added in.

They talked a bit more paid, left a tip for the waiter, and then they left heading back to their dorms though Kiara headed for the Slifer dorms knowing that was where Jesse was going to be as Annabelle, Alexis, and Blair went their own ways.

...My Line...

When Kiara reached Jaden's Dorm room she knocked three times before Jesse answered and he smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Hey, there baby girl," Jesse greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Howdy, Cowboy," Kiara greeted back as she returned the hug.

Jesse pulled back, but Kiara leaned up and peck him on the lips before he stood aside to let her into the dorm where she saw Hassleberry setting on the ground going through his deck though she didn't see Jaden anywhere and as if reading her mind Jesse spoked up.

"He's taking a shower," Jesse told her.

Kiara shrugged before she giggled as Jesse sat down patting the spot next to him where she sat down and both blush unaware of it. Hassleberry rolled his eyes before looking back through his deck.

"How was the day with the girls?" Jesse asked.

"Fun," Kiara answered. "Though I think the girls and I are going to avoid the café."

"Why?" Hassleberry asked before Jesse could.

"Because the waiter who brought us our ordered winked at us," Kiara answered before shuddering.

Kiara looked at Jesse who had gone tensed before a growl escaped as Hassleberry laughed nervously while the younger Yuki just giggled.

"This is a first," Hassleberry said. "I didn't think Jesse knew how to growl."

"He's like Jaden when it comes to me," Kiara informed before shaking her head. "Anyways. It wasn't just me he winked at Hassleberry. He even winked at Blair, Annabelle, and Alexis. And I can only imaged what Jaden might do if he found out."

"What makes you say that?" Jesse asked after he finally calmed down.

"Have you seen the way Jaden looks at Annabelle?" Kiara asked. "The looks are like a love sick puppies."

Hassleberry and Jesse cackled as Kiara laid down on her back as Hassleberry went back to his deck that cought Jesse's attention who lend over to talk to him about it.

"So I hear you have a deck full of dinosaur cards," Jesse told him. "Can I see?"

"Sorry," Hassleberry answered. "My cards are off limits to the public."

"I'm not the public," Jesse told him. "I'm Jaden's new best chum." Kiara giggled. "He'll tell you to show them to me."

"Well, I don't do everything he says," Hassleberry stated.

"Ah," Jaden sighed as he walked into the dorm room. "Love that shower. Oh and, uh, thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry."

"So you don't do everything Jaden-Nii says, uh?" Kiara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh, cleaned it for myself," Hassleberry answered her.

Kiara rolled her eyes as she relaxed once again with her arms behind her head when Winged Kuriboh came through the window blowing the curtains.

"Hey, Kuriboh," Jaden greeted.

Kiara and Jesse looked at Jaden as Kuriboh was telling Jaden something.

"What's he saying Jay?" Jesse asked.

"It doesn't sound good Jaden," Kiara added.

"Wait?" Hassleberry asked looking at them. "You hear it, too?"

"WHAT!" Jaden shout making Jesse and Kiara look at him. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Hassleberry asked. "You're freaking me out son. What are you talking about?"

It was then that Ruby Carbuncle and Kuribon came out of their cards to tell their card owners what Kuriboh was telling Jaden.

"_Bree_."

"Your kidding me?" Jesse asked. "When Ruby?"

"_Kuri_."

"Are you sure Kuribon?" Kiara asked.

"Their everywhere," Hassleberry said.

To Kiara's surprise Jaden throw his Pjs at Hassleberry already dressed.

"Hassleberry wash my Pjs," Jaden told him as he ran out of the dorm room.

Kiara stood up and ran out of the dorm to see Jaden already disappearing through the forest.

"Wait soldier?" Hassleberry asked/called out. "Which detergent?"

"Man, he's fast," she mumbled.

Jesse then ran out of the dorm room and over to the stairs making Kiara look at him.

"I'm going, too," Jesse stated.

"Hey!" Hassleberry called. "Well so am I pal."

Kiara ran down the stairs to join Jesse who was waiting for Hassleberry.

"Hey, Hassleberry!" Jesse called. "Hurry up well ya?"

"Hold on!" Hassleberry called out to him. "I've got Pjs to wash."

"Ok," Kiara mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse then turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Kiara," he started making her to look at him. "I want you to stay here where you'll be safe."

"I'm coming as well Jesse," Kiara told him. "I'm not leaving you and my Brother."

"Please Baby girl?" Jesse asked. "Stay here?" He pulled her into a huge. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Jesse," Kiara told him as she hugged him back.

"Kiara," Jesse whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know Jesse," Kiara replied as she looked up at him. "And it's sweet."

Jesse smiled at her before he pulled her into a kiss just as Hassleberry had just came down the stairs.

"So should we go?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered once they pulled away taking hold of Kiara's hand he then looked at her. "Stay close to me or Hassleberry, Baby girl."

"Alright Jesse," Kiara agreed.

Jesse smiled at her before he started to run while pulling Kiara behind him as Hassleberry ran to catch up to him.

...My Line...

Kiara followed Jesse through the forest as Hassleberry followed right behind them as they looked for Jaden.

"Slow down son!" Hassleberry called up to Jesse. "Do you even know where your going? Please tell me you ain't following one of them spirits?"

"We are," Jesse answered. "Now keep up!"

...My Line...

It wasn't long till they found Jaden who was looking like he was about to duel some one and that was when Kiara noticed Axel Brodie though what she really noticed was that Syrus was hanging over a cliff on a robe.

"It's him," Hassleberry said.

"Hey!" Jesse called out. "What are you doing?"

"What I do best," Jaden answered.

"Game on!" they both stated.

Axel: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"If you don't mind I'll start," Jaden told him as he drew his sixth card. "I active Polymerization! Fusioning Avian with Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman!"

Kiara watched as the Flame Wingman appeared on the field.

"That's a pretty high level monster to be busting out right away," Axel told him. "Your rushing this like some one's life is on the like. Oh wait? It is."

Kiara was having a hard time fighting back her anger for what Axel was he was doing to Syrus and Jaden.

"Is this all a big joke to you?" Jaden asked. "I'll have the last laugh! Trust me!"

"Easy Jaden," Jesse told him. "Don't go losing your cool."

Hassleberry took a step closer to where he was standing right behind Jesse.

"That's me job," Hassleberry stated.

"Slow down bandana boy," Axel told him. "One more step and this well be the end of the line for you little friend."

"Please?" Syrus asked. "Do what he says?"

"Well fine," Hassleberry said. "But, I can't stand bullies."

"Your a creep Axel!" Kiara shouted.

"No worries," Jaden told him. "He's not going to get away with this. I'm on it."

"Then go," Axel ordered. "Cause every second that you waste is a second closer to your friend's final hurrah, so I suggest you finish up move your."

"I throw down two face downs and call it a turn," Jaden said.

'Time to show this amateur what a real front line can do,' Axel thought. 'This is war boy.' "Ready for this?" He then drew his sixth card. "I active my Blaze Exaccelerater."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"My secret weapon," Axel answered. "It fires out a pyro-type monster with 500 attack points or less. Which your about to see for yourself. I'm loading up Volcanic Shell." Kiara felt the need to hit Axel as his Exaccelerater loaded up. "Now Fire!"

"Now I active my D-fuse spell card."

"Good move Serge," Hassleberry praised him.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Good thinking'."

"You may have dodge the bullet, but son you can't pull the same tactic twice so brace yourself," Axel said.

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn," Jaden stated in shock.

"That's what you think," Axel told him. "I active Volcanic Shell's special ability. I pay 500 points in exchange I can fire another one now. Loading up Volcanic Shell Number 2." Kiara growled under her breath as the Blaze Exaccelerater loaded up again. "Fire away."

"My Burstinatrix," Jaden cried.

"Can we speed this up?" Syrus asked. "I'm kinds of short of time here."

"You hold tight little man!" Hassleberry called out to him.

"I toss one card face down and take a break," Axel said. "Now you better do something before that robe takes a break."

'He's right, but did he really go through all of this trouble just to duel me?' Jaden thought. 'Or is Axel up to something else?'


	5. 5: Hanging With Axel Part 2!

_**_5: Hanging With Axel; Part 2!_**_

Kiara growled under her breath when she saw a piece of the robe snap.

"Jaden, help?" Syrus cry out.

"Sy!" Jaden called out.

"Let him down Brodie," Hassleberry growled.

"Let him down, huh?" Axel asked. "Care to reconsider?"

Kiara heard Hassleberry growl again, but didn't look over at him.

"It's all good soldier," Jaden told him.

"You know when Jaden says it's all good it's means it's not," Kiara whispered so that only Jesse and Hassleberry.

"Just chill 'cause this duels as good as won," Jaden went on. "Check this out it's Flare Scarab! Did I forget to mention that he's got a sweet effect? For ever spell and trap car on your field Flare Scarab gets 400 extra points."

'Those are the same monsters that he used against Jesse and I wasn't impressed then either,' Axel thought. 'Their effects are lame and their attack points are lamer. What good is a field full of weak monsters? There's no way he's dumb enough to Atk me with those.'

"I attack!" Jaden announced.

"Huh?"

"Avian take him out!"

"I don't think so cause I play Fire Wall!"

"What's that?"

"First I take Volcanic Shell and remove it from play," Axel answered. "Then my trap counsel your Atk."

"Oh yeah?" Jaden asked. "Big deal. I still have Flare Scarab."

"Well guess what?" Axel asked. "I still have another Volcanic Shell left."

"You always have to up me don't you?" Jaden asked.

"Show off," Hassleberry mumbled.

'Axel's up to something,' Jesse thought as he held Jordan closer to him. 'The question is…what?'

"Is that the best you can do?" Axel asked. "Cause I was hoping for a challenge."

"Oh please?" Jaden asked. "You can't fool me. That tough guy attitude it just an act. I can see your having fun and so am I, Bro."

"Sorry to bet in, but while you two are busy whooping it up just remember that somebody's life is hanging by a thread!" Syrus yelled.

'The Professor's going to be thrilled,' Axel thought. 'Thanks to my strategy, Jaden's playing right into Viper's hands. I just have to make sure he keeps attacking. Which means it's time for me to turn up the heat.' "Alright stand back." Axel drew his next card. "I play 500 life points, so my Fire Wall stays one the field and next I play this. "

Axel: 3000

"My Fire Soul and as soon as it's actives my opponent's allowed to drew one card from his deck."

"Thanks a lot man," Jaden said as he drew. "That's my kind of spell."

"It get's better," Axel told him. "Once I find a pyro-type monster in my deck the real fun starts cause once I remove it from play half of it's attack points comes out of your score."

"Say what?" Jaden asked.

"When you play with me you play with fire latterly," Axel answered him.

Jaden: 2650

"Oh man at this rate I'm going to be going down in flames," Jaden mumbled.

'Jaden's cards don't hold a cannon to my flame deck,' Axel thought. 'That's boy's going to crash and burn. Wait? I can't beat him yet. Viper want's me to drag this out.'

"So, uh, are you going to stare at me all day?" Jaden asked. "Come one let's find out what else you've got."

'What's wrong with this kid?' Axel asked. 'He's get his butt whipped and then he smiles and asks for more. Deep down he's got to be sweating this. All he has going for him are a couple of weak monsters. Hold up? I bet he's going to sacrifice them to bring out Neos. Just like he did against Jesse. I've got to protect myself by playing Burial From A Different Dimension, but if he tries to destroy my Fire Wall I'm going to need some back up support. That's where my Fire Trap comes in. This counsels out any card that tries to disarm one of my trap cards. Mission Accomplished.' "That's all for now." 'Attack all you want. You'll never get throw to my troops. And just like Professor Viper ordered I'm going to wear you down Jaden.'

"Axel, looks distracted, so now's our chance," Jesse whispered to Hassleberry and Kiara.

"Forward match," Hassleberry said.

All three of them where able to start sneaking past the duel.

"It's about time you stop staring into space," Jaden told Axel as he drew his next card. "I play this. The spell card Fake Hero. Now I can summon a new monster as long as it's got Elemental Hero in it's name. Like Elemental hero Neos."

"Sha-zam," Hassleberry said with excitement. "Jaden, just brought out the big guns. Hey, Serge! What are you waiting for? Open up a can of Neos on this guy!"

Jesse looked back him as he was on his hands and knees crawling across the tree.

"Um, you do realize that he can't attack don't ya?" Jesse asked. "He needs to wait till he's next turn."

"I knew that," Hassleberry said with a sweat drop.

"Sure you did Hassleberry," Kiara said. "Sure you did."

"Maybe I can't attack, but I can do this," Jaden said. "Neos, Scarab, combined to create Elemental Hero Flare Neos! Count up your spells and traps cause each one is Flare Neos 400 extra points."

"Why to go Jaden," Kiara cheered.

'Is he predicable or what,' Axel thought.

'Now that Axel's graveyard is out of monsters his Fire Wall can't stop,' Jaden thought. "Flare Neos! Direct Attack!"

'I don't think so,' Axel thought. "I active Burial From A Different Dimension! It allows me to take three monsters that are out of play and add them to my grave. And just like before I remove my Volcanic Shell from play and active Fire Wall."

"And I'm sending in my Avian again," Jaden announced.

"Desa-vu," Axel committed. "If your going to repeat the same moves the so will I."

"Time to break the cycle," Jaden said.

"Huh?"

"With my Contact Out," Jaden went on.

"Say what?" Axel asked.

"It's about time that one of us tries something original," Jaden answered. "I was getting bored. Now I can infuse Flare Neos and since Neos and Flare Scarab is in my deck now I can summon them."

'I'm being to understand why Viper is so interested in this kids,' Axel thought.

"Flare Neos separate," Jaden told it. "Neos attack. Cosmic Crash!"

"I remove my Flame Emperor from my graveyard to active Fire Wall," Axel countered.

"Flare Scarab time to pick up where Neos left off," Jaden told it.

"No!"

"I'm afraid it's true and don't forget for every spell and trap you have in play Scarab gets 400 more attack points," Jaden told him.

Axel: 1300

"Sweetness," Jaden cheered. "About time you've lost some points. It's all you."

"Awesome!" Syrus shouted. "Way to play.

"Be quiet Syrus," Kiara hissed.

"Keep it down," Jesse told him.

"Yeah," Hassleberry agreed. "Let Jaden duel and you stick to what you do best."

"What?' Syrus asked. "Being a helpless wuss? You know just once time I would like to be the hero. Come one? Can't you guys picture it? Some bad guy shows up and brain washes everyone and I come in, beat him in a duel, and save the world."

Kiara sweat dropped though she didn't look over at them as she tried to hid a laugh.

"Like I said you just work on looking pathetic and leave all the world saving to Jaden," Hassleberry told him.

'It's true,' Jesse thought. 'Jaden, is always the target of some maniacal villain. I wonder if this duel is some how related.' It was then that the sound of the robe breaking again cought Jesse's attention. "Huh?"

Syrus started to scream in fear making Kiara flinched when the robe snapped again.

"Now that's the pathetic Syrus I know," Hassleberry said.

"He's in trouble," Jesse told Hassleberry. "It's breaking. Jaden better win this duel and quickly."

Syrus continued to scream in fear to the point where Kiara felt warm, wet tears run down her cheeks as she watched Jesse try to get to him.

"Hash," Hassleberry said. "Now look. If Axel hears you he'll drop you like a rabid Perrier dog."

"Don't worry," Jesse told Hassleberry.

"Huh?"

"He's deep in thought," Jesse went on. "Just look he's in LALA land."

'Dad if you out there help me?' Axel thought. 'I need you advice more then ever.' Axel though back to when he was with his Father are a camp fire. "Right on Pops." 'If I really want to tap into the power of my flame deck I need to be an honorable warrior like my Dad.' Kiara heard the sound of the robe cutter stop making her let out a sigh of relief. 'I followed my orders and did what I had, too, to get Jaden to fight, but now I need to this the way my Dad would have. By respecting my opponent and winning with dignity.'

"What ever you did it worked," Hassleberry said.

"I don't think that's it Hassleberry," Kiara pointed out.

"You saved my friend, but why?" Jaden asked. "Oh right. Your not big on the whole conversion thing. That's cool."

"Why speak?" Axel asked as he drew his next card. "When I can duel."

Axel: 800

"First I give up 500 points, so Fire Wall stay's on the field then I then play my Blasting Vein spell card. So once I destroyed a face down I get to drew two cards more from my deck. Now let's see what we've got? Oh yeah since I just destroyed my Fire Trap. Get this? I'm allowed to drew another card."

"Not bad," Jaden said. "Your done right?'

"You wish," Axel answered. "I swap my Blaze Exaccelerater for my Tri-Blaze Exaccelerater."

Kiara's eyes widen as she watched as the card activated.

"Awesome," Jaden told him. "I never seen that before."

"Well wait till you see it in action," Axel told him. "Loading Volcanic Scatter Shot. Three casualties some right up. Fire Exaccelerater."

"Axel, how did you do that?" Jaden asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Axel answered. "When my Tri-Blaze fires a Show and your monster is destroyed as a side effect you take 500 points damage."

Kiara looked at Kuribon who was looking at her with worry knowing that she knew that this was bad.

"Something tells me there's more," Jaden said.

"Good call," Axel told him. "A lot more. Since I used Scatter Shot I was able to blast you with three times the fire power. After the first one was fired two more Volcanic Scatter Shots are automatically loaded up destroying all three of your monsters and then all three of my Scatter Shots are sent to the graveyard, but they don't go empty handed. That's right they each take 500 of your life points for a grand totally of 2000."

Jaden: 650

"Well I guess things can't get any worse," Jesse said.

"Wrong cause now Axel's graveyard is full of pyro-type monsters," Hassleberry reminded him.

"To power his Fire Wall, so Jaden can't attack," Jesse said in shock.

"Oh for the love of RA," Kiara whispered.

"He's not the only one in Danger!" Syrus yelled. "Does anyone remember me? I know I'm not the star, but give me a break. A little respect people."

"Be careful," Hassleberry scolded. "Your hanging by a thread, so well you quite squirming around."

'This is just plum crazy,' Jesse thought. 'The duels back home are nothing like this. I guess this what happens when you hang out with Jaden.'

"It's breaking!" Syrus yelled.

Kiara shot her eyes closed tightly when she heard the robe snap.

"Some one help me!"

Jesse was quick to act he jumped over the side of the tree grab hold of the robe while Kiara quickly grabbed Jesse's arm as Hassleberry grabbed a hold of her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"I've got ya Sy!" Jesse said.

"Hey Sergeant!" Hassleberry called. "Private Truesdale is A-okay!"

"Sweetness," Jaden praised. "I knew you could do it. Thanks guys!"

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "Now I can duel without the back ground noise."

"Wait a sac?" Jaden asked. "Those guys are my friends and Sister. Anyways What about we move on? I've got a duel to win."

'I've got to hand it to him,' Axel thought. 'This kid got guts. He's got no monsters and barely any life points and he's talking about winning. Most duelist would have called it quites three rounds ago, but not Jaden. Every time I knock him down he comes back even stronger, but this time I'm to be ready for him. All I have to do is reinforced me playing field.' "I toss down to face downs and end my turn."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jaden told him. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and he's ammone to traps which means you can't stop him with your Fire Wall." "You think so?" Axel asked. "Then bring him on."

"You want him Bro?" Jaden asked. "Then you've got him."

'Now's my chance,' Axel thought as he versioned him winning the duel with a trap card. 'Wait I can't. I gave my word to Viper that I won't focus on winning.' "I active Wild Fire, so I give up 500 points and Blaze Exaccelerater to destroy all monsters on the field and that includes your Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Axel: 300

"But unlike you, Jaden I'm not alone cause I get to summon a Wild Fire token," Axel went on. 'Sorry Viper, but I have no choose, but to win this. He's defense are down I have another monster ready to Atk. I dragged this out as long as I could. Now it's time to finish you off.'

"Look guys it's…" Jesse started

"Over," Syrus and Hassleberry finished.

"No it's not," Kiara told them. 'Jaden still has his face down card.'

'Hold on,' Axel thought. 'He still has that face down card from round one. He may still have a shot. If I know Jaden that's a trap card that kicks in when he's monster is destroyed.'

"Axel, it's been fun, but you toast," Jaden told him. "Thanks to my Elemental Merge!"

"I was right," Axel stated.

"Now I can bring back an Elemental Hero and if it has more attack points then your Fire Token then your out of luck," Jaden once again told him as Wildheart returned to the field. "Why don't you show him what you've got Wildheart?"

Wildheart did what it was told and destroyed Axel's Fire Token bring Axel's life points down.

Axel: 0000

'You've gotten what you wanted Viper,' Axel thought. 'Jaden used all of his power.' "My mission is complete." Without Axel's bio-band light up and making fall to his knees. 'Somethings not right.' "What have you done Viper?" When Kiara jumped up and down at Jaden victory, but when she see him fall to the ground on his back out cold everyone's eyes widen in shock and in horror before they ran over to him.

"NII-SAN!" she called.

"Jaden!" Jesse called out.

"Say something?" Syrus asked as all three of them ran over to him.

"Get up Serge!" Hassleberry joined in.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Jesse suggested as Hassleberry picked Jaden up.

With the help of Syrus and Jesse, Hassleberry was able to get Jaden on his back before taking off of the infirmary with the other three right behind him.


End file.
